


heal (recklessly into the night)

by fightfortherightsofhouseelves



Series: carouse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst & Smut, F/M, Hinny, Skinny Dipping, Water Sex, guess water sex is p accurate, oh wow there's a tag for everything here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightfortherightsofhouseelves/pseuds/fightfortherightsofhouseelves
Summary: milestone celebration fic #5Prompt: Ginny and Harry go skinny dipping at night in the pond near the burrow.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: carouse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694194
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	heal (recklessly into the night)

**Author's Note:**

> fyi the pond is now a lake for erm artistic purposes and def not bc i’m a dumbass who doesn’t know how to read

“Come on! Wake up, come on,” Ginny whispers urgently into his ear, shaking him by the shoulder. She presses a palm against his mouth when he wakes up groggily. “Shush.”

Harry blinks blearily, swallows and slowly fumbles for his glasses. 

Ginny sighs, impatient, bends to grab the round glasses mindlessly strewn at the foot of Harry’s camp bed and hands them over.

“Thanks,” Harry yawns and raises to support himself on one elbow. “You alright, Gin?”

She realises she’d been frowning probably, all the anger she’d been carrying around with her for so long still evident, still sizzling just below the surface. She knows she needs to let go, grip the weight tightly with her hands and throw it off her shoulders.

But she can’t. Not now, not yet maybe.

“Yeah, come on. There’s something I want to show you,” Ginny shakes the troubling thoughts away and forces on a smile. “I’ll wait for you outside.” And she’s out through the door before Harry can cotton on, before the sadness and pure, blind rage return for him to notice because Ginny doesn’t want him to notice. Not now, not ever.

She’d been avoiding her family all day, even Harry, hiding in the orchard, in the attic, even in the broom shed whenever tears threatened to find themselves back in her eyes, clinging from her eyelids. They’d all been so down, so utterly downhearted ever since May, ever since the war, they don’t need her to pile on as well.

And Harry, oh god. He’s the one who needs her now, he’s the one she needs to be strong for. He’d been strong for all of them for much too long…

But she also desperately needs him. Hopelessly, madly, fiercely. To hold her, kiss her, love her, wipe her tears away and tell her life’s worth living, that they have a future, that he’ll never leave again.

Oh, she needs him recklessly.

So Ginny grabs his hand as soon as Harry stumbles outside, still yawning and rubbing his eyes, confusion etched on his sleep-kissed face. 

She grabs his hand and tugs him after her, almost running, out of breath when they finally arrive. Ginny pushes her long red hair back, turns her gaze to Harry and slowly slides her toes through the wet grass, bare feet relishing in the feel of mud and green beneath them. She watches him expectantly.

“The lake?” Harry asks flatly, his expression clearly stating it’s really not what he’d been expecting at three in the morning. 

Ginny shrugs, fingers hooking on the edges of her cotton shirt. “Yeah.”

“Felt like going for a midnight swim or?”

She takes her time peeling off her shirt, her shorts, tosses them away. “If you’re done sassing me,” she teases, hands sliding over her hips ready to pull down her knickers, “Perhaps you’d like to join me?”

Harry blinks, his eyes glued to the piece of cotton sliding down her legs, catching on her ankles before Ginny bends to grab them, fist them and throw them away. She’s naked, completely so, and Harry simply stares, sleep a long lost memory, his features fully alert now. He’s mesmerised.

She pretends she doesn’t notice what she’d just done to him, fights the grin threatening to stretch violently on her face, snuffs her impulse to throw herself against him, kiss him till he pants and moans and groans the way he’d done the day before inside her room.

Ginny dips her toe inside the dark waters of the lake, prodding it, sending tens of ripples through it that crack the bright rays of the moon reflected onto the black canvas. 

Then she draws in a sharp breath and, holding her eyes tightly shut, she jumps.

The anger breaks, it dissipates along with the surface.

“Ginny,” Harry calls, tone drenched in panic, feet stopping right above the lake. “This is not funny, Gin. Ginny!”

A hand sneaks up from the darkness, wet and slippery, to coil round his ankle and drag him inside. Splash!

Harry falls in screaming, breaking through the surface of the lake cursing and Ginny laughs wholeheartedly, her hair over her face sopping and plastered to her forehead. 

“Nice of you to join me,” she grins, peddling her feet to get to him as Harry tosses his dripping glasses over his shoulder and into the grass with a pout.

She clasps her arms around him, pressing her naked chest to his sopping shirt, and kisses him till he’s smiling, till he’s grinning against her lips, his palms traveling over her shoulders, her back, pulling her flush to him. 

“You’re a bit overdressed, aren’t you?” Ginny smiles, takes his bottom lip between hers.

“Didn’t get the memo,” he groans, her hands already fast at work to amend the slight mistake. “But I see you’ve got it under control.”

Ginny flashes him a smug grin before she throws his belt god knows where into the night and peels off the shirt sticking to his skin. Harry quickly dives below, returning seconds later proudly brandishing his jeans and pants in one hand, sneakers dangling in the other.

“Top speed, I’m impressed,” Ginny giggles, smile ever growing and excitement buzzing through her now.

“Well, I am the youngest Seeker in a century.”

“Is that so? Catch this, then,” Ginny winks and dives below, propelling herself to the bottom, swimming fast between his legs, toying with his balance. With a yelp, Harry falls back, hands splashing water everywhere.

She laughs and swims as fast as she can, Harry behind her, telling her he’ll get her for it. So she peddles faster, squeals when his hand nearly grabs her ankle, jokes that they must’ve forgotten to add ‘slowest’ next to ‘youngest Seeker in a century’. He dives after her again and she splashes a streak of water in his face.

But then Harry really catches her, grips her by the hips and turns her to him, presses his mouth to hers hotly, urgently, tongue slipping in to part her lips. She accepts him with a sigh, pleasure coursing through her as his tongue rolls over hers the way she likes it, as his hands go through her hair, wet red locks like tendrils coiling around his arms.

They kiss with a frenzied desperation, in a hurry to forget everything else, in a rush to find oblivion, naked bodies pressing to each other, her breasts pressing to his chest.

She feels his hands inside the water as they run over her skin, moans inside his mouth when he slips one between her legs and Ginny asks that he holds her tightly, that he doesn’t let go.

Her toes dip inside the thick mud at the bottom and she pushes her heels into it hard, parting her legs, her arms holding, gripping Harry’s shoulders as her head leans back and Ginny moans. Mindlessly she hooks one leg around him and he catches her and lifts her and ah, that feeling, the slight stings that quickly becomes pleasure and heat and madness combined. 

Her mouth finds his to taste him, lick the water off his lips as Harry thrusts inside her, stumbling, clumsy till he finds his balance. 

Ginny forgets about the world in that moment as she clings to Harry, listens to him panting in her ear, presses her cheeks, her forehead to his lips. 

“I love you so much,” Harry tells before it’s over and they’re standing still in the middle of the lake, bodies covered by black waters. 

He takes them to edge, easily lifts her over it; then hoists himself up, water dripping down his face, his body in rivulets. He’s a damn sight to Ginny and her teeth sink into her lip as he shakes his head vigorously, moonlight caressing his features.

“Now how’s it fair that all your clothes are dry and mine are sopping, eh?” 

“It’s alright, Harry, “ Ginny grins, watching him prance around naked, searching for his clothes. “You can wear mine, I won’t mind.”

Harry lets out a bark of laugh, “Yeah, I’d really like to see the look on Ron’s face when I strut inside donning his sister’s knickers.”

“Do it! Please, please, do it,” Ginny immediately claps and pleads. “For me, Harry, do it for me!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh, please, please, please!”

“What? No, come off it, I’m not putting your knickers on.”

“Not even my shirt?”

“Gin!”

“What’s wrong with my shirt? It’s a plain shirt. I’m not lending you my shorts, you’d only stretch them.”

“How exactly would I stretch them?”

“Your bum’s bigger than mine.”

“That’s ridiculous!”

“Harry, I’ve seen how seriously you took your squats at practice.”

They volley back and forth, laughing by the lake at dawn, relaxed and happy to just be with each other. Young, wild, and finally free.

If Ginny closes her eyes, she can feel her soul starting to heal. If she closes her eyes, she can see only Harry, his green eyes sparkling, his smile wide, and her never ending love for him.


End file.
